


文区太太是队友该怎么办才好

by Irislena



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irislena/pseuds/Irislena
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, hyunwook, wonsong, 源声, 贤旭 - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

-01-

最近，李赫宰藏了秘密。

绝对不能告诉李东海的秘密。

他的秘密从他和李东海一场原因无关紧要的吵架开始。

“哦莫？”

从玄关传来一下重重的关门声，然后是一阵急促的脚步声从玄关一直走到沙发，把在厨房正在做下酒菜的曺圭贤吓了一跳。曺圭贤从餐厅的小窗把头探出去，李赫宰一脸冷漠地坐在沙发上，不断切换着电视的频道。

“你不是说今晚在豆海家不回来的吗？”

“别提了。”

“吵架了？”

曺圭贤拿着米酒和两个小酒杯，再端上刚刚准备的泡菜饼和葱饼，铺满了客厅的茶几。他坐在茶几旁的地上，拍了拍旁边的空位，示意李赫宰坐下来，李赫宰很听话地坐了下来，开始了今晚宿舍的酒局。

“圭圭，有时候我真不知道李东海的脑子到底在想什么。最近固定的不固定的综艺行程一大堆，要准备回归的事情不是录音就是练舞，好不容易有个时间可以独处一下，李东海居然拒绝我，还把我赶出来了。你说他是不是不爱我了？”

几杯米酒下肚以后，本来还是高冷的李总变成了礼盒，对着队伍的巨型忙内开始撒娇。

“你该不会一去到豆海家里就马上把他压倒了吧。”

“不然呢，夜晚那么短，要珍惜每一分每一秒给他创造回忆啊。”

“你疯了吗？”曺圭贤忍不住拿出了他看虫子一般的眼神，死死盯住李赫宰，心里不断痛骂着眼前这个禽兽一般的人，果然那次Super TV请的相学大师看相很准啊，“我们豆海那么可爱，你怎么可以这么对他。”

“就是因为太可爱了，才忍不住嘛。”

李赫宰这鲜活的凡尔赛，让曺圭贤猝不及防，差点就被泡菜饼噎着，要不是自己也有对象，大概会被李赫宰气的直接把他给扔下楼。

“你能不能有情趣一点啊，像豆海那么浪漫主义的人，直接上是不行的，你要给点情趣撩撩才行。”

“我和他一起那么长时间了，使过的花招还少么？我实在是想不出来了，灵感枯竭啊，枯竭啊。”

“你看看这个。”曺圭贤拿出手机，用Kakao Talk分享了一条链接给李赫宰，李赫宰点开了链接，是一个有名的同人文网站。“这位太太写的东西太厉害了，我和厉旭能有今天都是托这位太太的福。”

李赫宰大概看了一下这位太太的文章的Tag，太太的文都是自己队里的，主要是83line，赫海，贤旭，最近还开始有几篇源旭的文出现，但是继续往前翻，翻到最早期的作品，大多数都是海赫。

李赫宰一脸茫然地看着曺圭贤。

“可是这些太太很多时候写的东西很疯狂的，有时候还逆CP，连男男生子都能写得出来，你看着不会觉得羞耻吗？”

“你不是很懂嘛，你早年不是喜欢自己下场看自己的CP文吗？你那时候就不会觉得害羞吗？当初要不是看到源海的同人文越写越嗨，你会直接出击去追豆海吗？”

“所以我已经戒了这玩意儿很久了。”

“你看看再说吧，这个太太的作品现实向居多的，虽然偶尔也会有一些奇怪的脑洞。上次我和厉旭吵架，也是用了这个太太文里的招把人哄好的。”

“我李赫宰谈恋爱还需要别人教吗？”

李赫宰把手机锁屏，将自己杯里的米酒一饮而尽，径直走进了自己的房间。

离开了曺圭贤的视线，他解开了手机的锁屏，曺圭贤介绍的太太ID是“宝石美人鱼”，刚好自己的“宝石”和李东海的“鱼”，虽然名字土了点，但很有赫海的sense，李赫宰想。

李赫宰随机开了几篇赫海的同人文，讲的是入伍前即将离别的故事，两个人爱得多难离难舍，想到要分别那么长的一段时间，对于退伍后不知道还是否存在的关系的迷茫，那情感现实，字字戳心，让李赫宰不禁回忆起那段甜中带苦的时光。

李赫宰不得不承认，他上头了。

在他退出这篇基于winter love歌词写的同人文后，“宝石美人鱼”刚刚更新了又一篇赫海文，李赫宰马上点了进去。刚更新的这篇文是关于银赫和东海见面后只顾着那事情惹东海生气，被东海扫地出门的故事。

李赫宰看到这里，他严重怀疑这篇文章就是曺圭贤写的，因为他刚刚喝酒的时候把这件事告诉了他。他正要出门去找曺圭贤算账，走到门口的时候却听见金厉旭不可描述的声音，所以曺圭贤应该在自己进房间以后就和金厉旭在一起，应该是没有时间去写小作文。

李赫宰坐进了他的小帐篷，冷静了一下，继续把文章读完。

文章的最后，银赫给东海打了视频电话唱了一段有点搞笑的Trot，被戳中奇怪笑点的东海笑了，银赫道歉并来了一段深情的告白，东海原谅的他并且命令他半小时之内回来，两人过上了性福的晚上。

该不会是李东海家里有私生吧？

李赫宰想。这篇文章实在过于真实，就像是一直在观察他们的生活一样，而且那里说的唱Trot逗笑他再告白，确实是李东海很能接受的那一套。抱着这个可怕的想法，他拨了个视频电话给李东海。

视频的开始，烟雾缭绕，然后出现的是李东海湿哒哒的卷发搭在头上，最后是李东海半截胸肌在水上的画面。

“莫呀，你在泡浴？”

“不行吗？”李东海用木浦方言说，语气带点咆哮的感觉，听起来特别男子汉。

“海海，还在生气？”

视频的那边李东海把上唇藏到下唇后边，下唇和腮帮子嘟嘟鼓着，就是一副受委屈求安慰的样子。简直可爱到犯规，李赫宰心里抽了一下，想起宝石美人鱼的那篇文章，他孤注一掷试一试。

李赫宰加上老套的动作，唱了一段Trot，果然把李东海逗得东倒西歪的。

“对不起，海海。今晚是我太急了，没有考虑到你的心情。我爱你哟，宝宝。”

“Pabo。”李东海股着腮帮子说。在热水里泡了好一阵子的李东海，肩膀挂着透明的水珠，泛起一片粉红，就像是住在浴缸里的美人鱼。

“海海呀，你现在也太诱人了吧。”

“……”李东海羞涩得埋了半张脸到水里。

“海海，我现在马上回去你那里，你就保持这个状态在浴缸里等我。”

“我困了，只等你半个小时。”

“好，马上来。”

李赫宰一溜烟的跑了出去，完全没有管上金厉旭和曺圭贤到底在客厅玩什么。情节和宝石美人鱼的故事情节对上了，所以这个太太要么是神，要么就是私生。

不过现在第一要务是要去办了李东海，是不是私生日后再说。

李赫宰那天晚上再次去到李东海家的时候，李东海家的窗帘都拉得好好的，也顺便把可以藏人的地方检查了一遍，以确认没有私生。几天以后甚至从申东熙那里借了金属探测仪看看屋子里有没有被偷装监视器之类的东西。

那天以后，李赫宰排除了私生的可能，直接把宝石美人鱼封神。他获得了一部神仙级的恋爱宝典，再也不用担心对象生他的气。

这是李赫宰的秘密，绝对不能告诉李东海的秘密。

-02-

从很久以前开始，李东海藏了秘密。

绝对不能告诉队友们的秘密。

从出道开始，他们大队一直不缺CP饭，队里的成员无论怎么凑都般配。那时候的CP线多种多样，其中最火的几条线莫过于庚澈、强特和贤敏。当年赫海还不算是大势，因为并行的还有范海、源海和赫敏。

刚出道的木浦小老虎还是一个实打实的钢铁直男，对于和哥哥弟弟亲故被脑补成各种各样的情侣这件事，他是不喜欢的。尤其是，在这些关系里面，他往往是受的那一方，小男子汉怎么可能接受这样事情。

这也成为了后来李东海沉迷健身，誓死要把自己锻炼成金刚芭比的原因。

队里正主亲自下场看同人文的领头羊非金希澈莫属，后来李赫宰也开始刷同人文，还不时在宿舍里分享一些让人脸红心跳的情节与对白。充满好奇心的木浦小老虎最后也受不住诱惑开始看同人文。

不看还好，看了以后看得最沉迷的就是李东海。

那时候还没有什么恋爱经验的李东海，能够写出那么多海式小情歌，全靠从文区其他太太那里丰富了知识，吸取了养分。毕竟文区太太很多都是浪漫主义者，很容易就能和感性的李东海产生共鸣。

到了后来，创作力旺盛的李东海甚至开始自己下场写文，如果考究起来，队里第一个写队友同人文的还不是金希澈，而是李东海。

为了摆平经常被写成受的不甘，早期李东海的文都是海赫为主。最开始的时候李东海主要是写的是为了满足创作欲的脑洞文，到了后来慢慢有点写日记的感觉，所以后期他的文是偏现实向的，读者有时候在文中读到的一些细节，会在Suju日后的物料里发现重合的地方。

再说，哪里还会有比Suju本身更了解Suju的人？

不久以后，“宝石美人鱼”就在文区里成为神一样的太太。

至于“宝石美人鱼”这个ID，其实是队里的哥哥在宿舍里看的爱情动作片的标题，也是李东海看的第一部片子。因为片子过于颠覆三观，加上是第一次看这样的片子，所以这个标题成为了李东海永生难忘的词语。

除了自己的CP，他还经常磕自己弟弟的CP，曺圭贤和金厉旭就是他经常磕的一对，后来不知道怎么的，写着写着，这两个弟弟真的走在一起了。

李东海是文区太太这个秘密，向来不善于撒谎的李东海藏得很严实。就算是无法无天的团宠，要是让成员们知道自己脑补了他们那么多剧情，大概会死无葬身之地吧。

在不用跑行程，不用去练习的空闲时间，李东海就会偷偷在宿舍里写同人文。

李东海是个很容易入戏，不容易抽身的人。早期的文里，他写的大多数是海赫，写着写着，他意识到他对李赫宰是真的动心了。李东海最开始以为，他动心的只是他文中的银赫，然而他的文是偏现实向的，文中的银赫跟现实中的李赫宰并无异样。

后来有一天，李东海发现自己写不出海赫的文。

尽管自己把腱子肉练得再结实，可是自己一直都是那个被保护，被照顾的角色。在李东海创作《’bout you》这首歌的时候，脑子里浮现的全是李赫宰的脸。他确认了自己是真的喜欢上了李赫宰，甚至喜欢到自己做下面那个也没关系。

自此，“宝石美人鱼”的文库里，鲜少再有海赫，大部分都是赫海，偶尔也会有赫海赫。

最近，李东海觉得李赫宰有点异常。

李赫宰总是把自己藏在角落看手机，有时候会看到脸红耳赤，有时候会做出少女捂胸口的手势，有时候笑得牙龈都快冻伤。李东海会把头凑过去问李赫宰在看什么，李赫宰就会把手机屏幕切成消消乐。

玩个消消乐，至于会有这样的情绪吗？

李东海肯定，李赫宰肯定有事瞒着他。

日复一日，李东海和李赫宰没少吵架，都是为些鸡毛蒜皮的事情，但是李赫宰总有方法把李东海哄好。渐渐的，李东海意识到当中的违和感，李赫宰哄自己的手段和自己同人文里提到的方法大同小异。

有一个晚上，李东海趁着李赫宰睡了，偷偷解锁了他的手机，在浏览器的记录里发现，他一直在看自己写的同人文。

一阵羞耻感在李东海心中油然而生。

这一段时间李东海对李赫宰的浪漫主义好像突然开窍了这件事非常感动，可是突然发现李赫宰用在自己身上的小把戏竟是出自自己的手笔，这种自己在泡自己的感觉让李东海不禁感到羞耻又火大。

那天晚上，李赫宰在大半夜莫名其妙被李东海赶出了家门。

李赫宰不明所以，但是在同人文网站等了很多天，都没有等到“宝石美人鱼”的更新，李东海也是怎么哄也哄不好。李赫宰甚至在工作的时候都不敢和李东海互动太多，生怕宝石美人鱼太太会看出他们吵架了，然后直接上一篇老死不相往来的虐文，从此失去他的恋爱宝典。

可是他不知道，工作的时候把李东海晾在一边，李东海会更加不高兴。两个人的冷战越发升级，队友们都不得不互相看颜色。

最后李赫宰实在是急了，竟然直接跑去私信太太。

“你好宝石美人鱼小姐姐，这几天好像看不到你的更新，好寂寞哦，期待你的更新，加油。”看到这封私信的时候，李东海火更大了。李赫宰应该是以为宝石美人鱼是小姐姐所以沉溺在这里了吧。

“我最近状态不太好，所以写不了文，抱歉。”

“小姐姐，你怎么了？”

“我发现我对象好像看上别人了，我不知道该怎么办才好。”

“小姐姐，我这里有一个小技巧，不知道当讲不当讲。”

“求分享。”

“之前我对象对我有点冷淡，总是在我面前和其他人击掌抱抱的。后来我故意在他面前挑逗他的朋友，很快他的注意力就全集中到我身上了。这个方法万试万灵。”

“好，或者我可以试试。”

“希望小姐姐赶快收拾好你对象，然后更新哦，爱你哦，期待哦！”

几下私信往来以后，李东海气的后槽牙都快咬碎了。曾经有一段时间，李东海确实和崔始源走得比较近，尤其是入伍了以后，他和崔始源就是在同一个地方服役的。退伍了以后，李赫宰经常在自己面前撩艺声哥惹自己生气，估计这就是李赫宰惯用的手段了吧。

几天以后，是十辑的发行日。在今日的名人live里，李赫宰的座位和李东海间隔了一个曺圭贤和申东熙，李赫宰和李东海没有一点互动，让李东海难免感到有点无聊。

李东海报复性地挨着崔始源的腿，又亲吻曺圭贤的手背，还在申东熙身上耍了一套猫猫拳，希望吸引李赫宰的注意力。李赫宰始终全程和自己零交流，李东海更生气了，他甚至不知道李赫宰其实多次透过申东熙盯了自己多少眼。

那天所有的工作结束以后，李赫宰已经不管第二天的行程有多紧密，直接冲上了李东海家抱着李东海大哭了一场，他实在是再也承受不了李东海的冷战，以及和其他人的故意亲近。

在李赫宰夺门而入，崩溃地哭出来的一瞬间，李东海意识到，其实他并不是想李赫宰用多么浪漫，多么特别的手法去讨好自己。

李东海想要的，只是真情实感的李赫宰，用他的方法来爱自己。即使是参考同人文的手段来哄自己，不也是李赫宰爱自己的方法之一吗？

况且李赫宰也不知道宝石美人鱼本尊就是自己呀。

李东海和李赫宰和解了。

李东海再也不介意以宝石美人鱼的身份和李赫宰沟通，甚至有时候会通过宝石美人鱼去达成自己的一些小计谋。可是李东海也不想经常用宝石美人鱼的身份操控李赫宰，于是他减少了赫海文的更新，而把精力放在了其他CP线上。

在此之后，李东海和李赫宰生气的次数也减少了很多，李赫宰不再像以前一样过分依赖宝石美人鱼的同人文，但是依然是宝石美人鱼的头号粉丝。

这是李东海的秘密，绝对不能告诉队友们的秘密。

-03-

曺圭贤和金厉旭有了一个秘密。

其实告不告诉人也没关系的秘密。

曺圭贤和金厉旭各自在不知情的情况下迷上了“宝石美人鱼”的同人文，本来就互生情愫的俩人一直没有打算和对方发展，可是在“宝石美人鱼”的贤旭合集中，他们两个被同人文牵着走，结果越走越近走到了一起。

“宝石美人鱼”的文一直过于真实，真实得让人不禁起疑。

曺圭贤和金厉旭本来就是队内逻辑比较严密的人，在李东海和李赫宰入伍期间，“宝石美人鱼”的文章就开始停更了，虽然太太本人说是因为身体原因停更，但是，谁信呢。于是两人把“宝石美人鱼”的身份锁定在了D&E身上。以文章的感性不难猜出，“宝石美人鱼”本鱼，就是那个像海一样的男子，李东海。

晚上曺圭贤和金厉旭在沙发上腻古腻古的时候，突然一个李赫宰从走廊闪过，完全无视了他们俩，直接出了门，把金厉旭吓得差点就要召唤翼龙。

“银赫他怎么了？”

“我让他去看宝石美人鱼的同人文了。”

“啊，那不是东海写的那个吗。告诉银赫真的没关系吗？”

“没关系啊，银赫是Pabo呀。而且告诉他感觉事情会变得很有趣。”

“说的也是呢。就算东海发现了银赫在看他的文，银赫也未必会发现作者就是李东海。”

这是曺圭贤和金厉旭的秘密，其实告不告诉别人也没关系的秘密。

反正就看他们俩的心情。

-完-


	2. 源声篇

“宝石美人鱼”和“两岸源声啼不住”纯属个人胡扯出来的ID，如有雷同纯属巧合。

-01-

崔始源有一个烦恼。  
绝对不能和金钟云说的烦恼。

“呼~”

崔始源在车上又叹了一口气，这已经是李赫宰上车以后崔始源叹的不知道多少口气。

李赫宰是作为嘉宾参加崔始源油管节目幸运饼干的录制，一开始以为他只是在做李璟荣前辈的模仿，但几次下来，向来善于观察别人眼色的李赫宰明显感到崔始源的状态有点疲倦。

“Maon，你怎么好像不是很高兴的样子？”李赫宰边嚼着塑料袋里的小番茄边说。

崔始源关掉了车头的摄像机，下车向后面的其他工作人员比了个暂停的手势又回到了车上。崔始源打开了手机点了几下递给了李赫宰。

“你看，这个也写得太过分了。”

李赫宰接过手机，是那个有名的同人网站，和自己看“宝石美人鱼”太太的网址是同一个。

崔始源打开的文是由一个叫“两岸源声啼不住”的作者写的文，放眼望去，和“宝石美人鱼”的文集那样掺杂了各种各样的CP不一样，这是一位专注写源声的太太。

—————  
狼人艺声站在阳台上， 接近满盈的月光肆意倾泻在他的皮肤上。他开始想念那个住在古堡里的他的恋人，活了几个世纪的吸血鬼伯爵始源。

狼人是吸血鬼的天敌，总有一天自己的獠牙会刺穿他的皮肤，这是他们的宿命。为了不伤害到始源，艺声拒绝了他。但每逢接近满月的夜里，艺声的每一个毛孔都充斥着对他的思念，越是接近满月，思念越是强烈。

“始源，嗯。”

艺声用小小的手握住了小钟云，手心的炽热在小钟云的身体上下蹿动，秋夜的冰凉使小钟云的顶端发紧……

（以下省略>///<，是本人写不下去了，“两岸源声啼不住”太太是有写的）

—————  
“所以呢？同人文不都是这样的吗？”

从出道初期就已经浸泡在同人文中的李赫宰对这种尺度的文早已免疫，虽然“宝石美人鱼”主要发的都是清水小甜饼，甚少带荤，但是“两岸源声啼不住”太太的尺度在文区中，顶多算是小摩托，和其他高铁火箭相比还是比较纯洁了。

“文章尺度没问题，但是如果我们家艺声真的像同人文写的那么有欲望就好了。可是我们家艺声太无欲无求了，让人有点头疼。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后……变成我有需要的时候就会看着这位太太的文解决，里面的艺声太有趣了，老实说是我的理想型。但是我觉得我这样子实在是太对不起现实的艺声了，我觉得自己这样太渣了，怎么办？”

“嗯，我来想想办法。”

李赫宰打开自己的手机，上了“宝石美人鱼”的主页，他珍藏的恋爱宝典。他搜索了一番，“宝石美人鱼”这里奇奇怪怪的CP的确应有尽有，唯独没有一对CP出现过艺声。难道太太是艺声的Anti？

“话说始源，你是什么时候开始看这些东西的？以前没听你提起过。”

“其实最开始我也不懂同人是什么东西，可是这位太太每次更新了以后总是在SNS上@我。后来有一次无聊的时候点进去看，感觉被打开了新世界的大门，一看就上头了。不过我也只看了这位太太的作品，其他的作品感觉没有这位的带感。”

“这太太也够标新立异的。一般文区作者都是自己YY，一般都不会@正主。因为怕会吓到了正主，正主被这么一吓可能还会和CP避嫌，以后都不再发糖。哇！这位太太真是个了不起的姐姐。”

“是这样的吗？我反而是看了太太的文更加确定对艺声的心意才去告白的。”

“哇！Maon，有钱人的脑回路我也不懂，你也是个了不起的正主。It’s OK，总有方法解决的。可是我们再不出发，Haru里等着我们的那个烦恼就更难解决了。”李赫宰看了一下手表，想起了自家没什么耐心的男朋友。

“好，先不想了，出发！”

崔始源重新打开了摄像机，发动车子，开往Haru去接幸运饼干的第二位嘉宾。

这是崔始源的烦恼，难以和金钟云诉说的烦恼。

-02-

金钟云有一个烦恼。  
只能和李东海说的烦恼。

金钟云和李东海成为盟友这件事，离不开那个有名的同人文网站。

最初，于金钟云而言，他和李东海仅仅是同一个组合里面的同事，在队里两人的关系谈不上亲。甚至有一段时间，金钟云和李东海心里互相讨厌对方，但没有说出口。

李东海向来仗着哥哥弟弟都宠爱他，从来都是无法无天，为所欲为。把李东海邀请到自己的电台节目里，李东海尽显Jerry的本色，要不是是可视电台，急的金钟云看家本领艺声踢都要使出来了。

李东海不但霸占了他曾经的室友李赫宰，连崔始源，金钟云特别喜欢的崔始源也对李东海特别地溺爱。但李东海何尝不反感金钟云，尤其是在拖孩CP大旗高举的时候，李东海失去了本应存在他脸上的阳光。

“一给莫呀？”

金钟云不知道什么时候拿着冰拿铁，溜进了Haru的社长室，站在了正在码字的李东海身后。

李东海连忙盖上笔记本，却在合上之前被金钟云用小手挡住。

“艺声哥，你听我解释，我……我……”

李东海害怕得说不出话来，金钟云性格向来敏感，和金钟云相处，李东海不敢像和其他哥哥一样无法无天。他现在正在码他第一篇的源声文，要是金钟云看了，可能要把整个Haru都夷为平地。

金钟云把李东海将近完成的文看了一遍，李东海预料中的责备并没有如期而至。

“写得挺好的呀，东海。你居然会磕始源和我的CP。”

“哥，别打我，我觉得你们挺般配的。”这是李东海的实话，但他写源声CP还有更深一层的原因，要是源声真的成了，他就少了一个情敌。

“唔~东海呀，把你这篇文发给我，然后删掉。”

“什么？”

“我自己的CP文要我自己写，以后你写什么CP都行，不要写我就行。不然我就把你的所作所为全都告诉特哥。还有你教教我这个要怎么玩？”

“OK。”

李东海爽快地答应了，能躲过艺声踢的话这其实没什么，不是吗？

李东海把那个有名的同人网站推给了金钟云，教会了金钟云怎么建账号，怎么发表文章，还推给了他一些大名鼎鼎的名作作为金钟云的学习资料。

在这一方面金钟云也是天赋过人。金钟云向来是ELF众所周知的腐男头子，队里磕CP的时刻金钟云总是一脸兴奋地站在VIP位置。在学习了李东海推荐的名作以后，金钟云甚至青出于蓝。

“宝石美人鱼”的文库CP线丰富，剧情全是清水小甜饼。“两岸源声啼不住”的文库只有单一的源声CP，但是车速够快，李东海每次读完以后，都不禁惊叹一声，“真不愧是Yesex哥啊。”  
\-----  
“喂，艺声哥。”

“东海呀，现在有空吗，我有事想跟你聊一下。”

“等一下赫宰和始源要过来拍幸运饼干哦。”

“就聊一会儿，崔始源那个木头实在是气死本宝宝了。”

“嗯嗯？”

“你说崔始源那块木头会说那么多四字成语，怎么偏偏不会欲拒还迎这个词。每次约会在外面过夜，我只是假装一下说不好，他就真的不做了。虽然我是喜欢他有绅士风度，可是这个时候偏偏是最不需要这种风度的时候啊。啊，气死我了。”

“你知道我是和父母住的，回家还要自己解决，要是被听到了多不好意思啊。”

“怎么办，东海？你说其实是不是始源根本没有那么爱我。”

“唔……”李东海思考了一下，感叹了一下平时正正经经，在节目上不怎么说话的金钟云，其实私底下就是个满腔欲望不得宣泄的精壮男子汉，想想都觉得可爱，“哥，我有办法，我等下就按照你上周写的那片文去引导始源。”

“上周那个？啊，那个很露骨哦。”

“哥，相信我，你就洗干净在家里等着就好了。不说了，赫宰和始源来到了，等我好消息。”

这是金钟云的烦恼，只能告诉李东海的烦恼。

-03-

始源和艺声收到了来自他们木浦的弟弟寄来的礼物，情侣内裤。  
相传在木浦有一个都市传说，收到了朋友送来的情侣内裤，穿着来一发的话，他们的爱与性福将会持续一生一世……  
——By 两岸源声啼不住  
—————  
真如李东海的主意，他不知道用什么方法让崔始源给他和李赫宰买了昂贵的情侣内裤，然后他也以回礼为理由，给崔始源和自己买了情侣内裤。金钟云很好奇，可是买东西这一段，崔始源关了摄像机，也没让工作人员跟上。

幸运饼干录制完成后，崔始源开车把金钟云接到事先预约好的酒店，把李东海的礼物的袋子塞到了金钟云手上。

“莫呀？”

“东海送的，是情侣内裤。”

“难道是那个木浦都市传说？”

“哈？那个传说是真的吗？我以为只是同人文玩的梗。”

“你说谁玩的梗？”

“没有你听错了。”崔始源下意识捂了捂嘴巴，差点把自己看同人文的秘密说了出来。其实金钟云听得很清楚，只是看破不说破罢了。从一开始写文的时候也是在SNS故意@崔始源希望引起他的注意。

“那我们要不要测试一下木浦的传说灵不灵验？”

“No challenge, no change.”

“莫？”

“Let’s challenge it.”

虽然不太清楚崔始源的英语想表达的意思，但金钟云知道崔始源是想来一发的，他也迫不及待想看看李东海到底选了什么样式的小裤裤。当金钟云把小裤裤从袋子里抽出来的时候，他和崔始源面面相觑。

一条黑色网纱后面带马尾的裤裤，和一条白色网纱后面带猫尾的裤裤。

“豆海，品味还挺特别的……”

“东海，你连情侣内裤和情趣内裤都不会分吗？”

Anyway，托“宝石美人鱼”太太的助攻，“两岸源声啼不住”太太终于满足了他储蓄已久的小愿望。

-04-

李东海和李赫宰最近有个烦恼。  
整个大队无人不知的烦恼。

李东海和李赫宰向来不分场合各种秀，害得队友们总是不得不冲上去当他们两堵门的工具人。

最近这两个家伙得到了报应，沦为帮崔始源和金钟云堵门的工具人，崔始源会故意拉着李东海到处发假糖，李赫宰和金钟云一天到晚循环播放Tom & Jerry。

大队的哥哥弟弟看到，无一不拍手叫好，天道轮回，垃圾小情侣终于有今天了。

除了大队知道的这个烦恼以外，他们还有其他烦恼，他们暗中成为崔始源和金钟云的性福守卫者。主要原因还是归咎于他们俩一个脑回路比较清奇，喜欢欲拒还迎，另一个过于绅士有礼，明明也是个猛虎，偏偏要装小白兔。

李东海的任务更为沉重，他不单要守护金钟云的性福，还要在守护的同时，保卫“宝石美人鱼”和“两岸源声啼不住”的盟友关系和秘密。幸好李赫宰是个Pabo，李东海不时利用“宝石美人鱼”的身份献计给李赫宰当助攻。

李东海和李赫宰最近有个烦恼，整个大队无人可怜的烦恼。

-05-

20210320，音乐中心打歌舞台。

金钟云唱完最后一句“House Party”往回走，穿着蓝西装的李东海和金钟云向彼此默契地灿烂一笑，似乎在说。

“昨晚，你性福了吗？”

-完-


End file.
